


Dredo Engagement

by LissyGudiya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyGudiya/pseuds/LissyGudiya
Summary: I am so bored. And sad.I made Credo alive.





	

Dante and Credo went out for a walk on a beach of Capulet City, holding hands. Both of the men were wearing shorts and buttoned shirts with different colors. Credo looked at Dante, who had something like a small box in his shorts' right pocket.

"Credo," the devil hunter began to ask, "Are you alright?"

Credo shook his head and answered, "No, I'm fine. It's just that it's been a while since Nero stop Sanctus and his plan to rule the Human World. Especially when you brought me back to life."

Dante slightly blushed a bit and replied, "Yeah. I remember that old guy. Hey, want to have a drink of something to cool you down and relax?"

The ex-holy general replied back, "Yes. A refreshing drink of lemonade. Not the alcoholic kind."

"You know that I won't get the alcoholic one for you," Dante said, "And by the way, I'm getting the same drink as you for now. You wait at a table with a light red umbrella."

As Credo was sitting down, Dante began grabbing the drinks of lemonade and headed over to the table with the ex-holy general waiting there.

Dante had a strawberry lemonade while Credo had a regular lemonade. In the middle of sipping their drinks, the veteran hunter quickly pulled out a small white box and said, "Credo, I want to ask you something very important. Before I do, I would say that you're a guy that I truly want to keep close to my heart."

Credo was blushing pink and replied, "Thank you. I would say the same thing to you. Now, what is your question?"

Dante asked as he got off the chair and got on his one knee on the ground to show off a gold ring in a box, "Credo, will you marry me?"

The ex-holy general blushed more towards a reddish color and replied, "Yes, Dante. I will."

Dante slid the engagement ring onto Credo's right ring finger and kissed him on the lips.


End file.
